pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Controversies
Not everyone will like every character, and this is fine, but sometimes, characters across the RP end up causing discourse which, in retrospect, was probably unnecessary or just really dumb, and due to people taking their dislike too far, people taking others' criticism or dislike too harshly, or even both. These will all be chronicled here. PRP Characters * Bennas: Bennas caused quite a bit of fuss when he first debuted, with his arrogant and violent personality resulting in people not wanting him to receive any sort of redemption, especially when it was revealed he would have killed Azula, a child. This all eventually did die down. * Blake: Well, technically Blake's edit. Charlotte was dissatisfied with the edit she'd been using for Blake and wanted to change the edit to a better one. When the edits were posted, two people got increasingly angry with the edits even after attempting to address feedback to them. She eventually dropped out of the conversation to see that a huge argument had broken out over it after the fact. * Chastity, Dahlia, Flapjack, Lilith, and Vimir: These were the characters involved in the controversial "Truth or Dare" scene. Some muns overreacted to what was essentially just a hard-R risque scene and claimed it to be ERP, leading to it being criticizied heavily by other muns, some of which were minors at the time; some people giving harsh criticisms actually even admitted to not even reading the scene and basing their perception of it on hyperbolic assumptions, furthering the controversy. Beyond this, however, people also criticized Lilith's character in this scene, since she had just broken up with Champ on the basis of him being irresponsible, and this scene took place within the frame of time where she had been asking Champ to join her in an orgy. The discourse on this got so bad that the mere mention of it was enough to irritate Michael. * Ducky: There was some minor discourse of Ducky's treatment of Fabre, particularly over Ducky making Fabre sleep in the closet. This was eventually worked through; this also came at a time when Ducky's personality became more comedic, which also proved rather divisive. This, too, was ultimately changed. * Flapjack: Along with the above Truth or Dare incident, he was also the center of the Gunjack controversy, wherein people criticized how often Flapjack showed up with a gun. * Iris Le Fey & Jesse Howlett: Both of these characters became the subject of the same controversy, and as such will be listed together; both characters were in a ship together, which, although initially well-received, suddenly garnered mass dislike. The big reason for the dislike of the ship for some people was the break-up of Howlett and his ex-wife Kama Howlett, and the big reason for others was comparisons to the shipping of Superman x Wonder Woman; the ship existing solely to hook up the two most powerful islanders. Eventually, HowlIris had an off-screen break up, and even later, a retcon was made to where the relationship was an awkward fling between two celebrities. In retrospect, compared to other controversial ships, this one was hardly bad or really deserving of controversy. * Katsu Hakusho & Lucia Althene: Their relationship, which started off incredibly forced--unfunny sex narration trying to rip off the 33 Hours narration and all--was not totally well-received, even by the characters' own muns, who grew to dislike it and thus the characters broke up for a while, which only led to a forced rekindling of their relationship, and finally ended again with another forced break-up during the Thot Patrol arc. Overall, the forced nature of the ship in comparison to more natural ships the characters became involved in, such as Xenocia and Cold Cuts, was the main reason for the dislike. * Kitten: While the character was initially pretty well-received, there was some controversy over him due to two major factors; 1) a comment he made about Xeno that was misinterpreted as a jab at Jeanne by many people, making him forever tainted in the eyes of Michael, and 2) how so many scenes with Jiafeng Gaotong Sectonia during the Sectonia arc were her conversations with Kitten while she barely talked to her commanders. There was also a minor issue taken with his slight fourth wall breaking. This caused Unis to not want to do any more scenes where Kitten would describe islanders to Sectonia, which led to him being ultimately dropped from the arc, and dropped from the RP by Sweed, unless Neo-Kitten truly is the same Kitten. * Lilith & Champ: Their relationship eventually deteriorated due to negative comments made towards the relationship that deteriorated Michael's drive to continue it. * Mary: As detailed on that page, Mary was subject to some rather heated controversy over an awkward scene in which she Mega Evolved and had sex with the Diancie Leah. This scene also made people think of the previously popular, funny, and well-liked running gag of sex narrations to be cringy, and as such, there has not been one since the several paragraph long AnchoRin post-wedding sex narration, which was made to be the last of them. * Peter: A Joltik that caused "Petercourse" after Robin Hoot adopted him. Iris, Rob's sister, reacted poorly to it, setting off a widely panned subplot where Iris was deathly terrified of Joltik. This opened up all sorts of arguments, as well as major criticism of Rob for adopting a bug that just crawled into his home. Peter was also criticized for being a flat, inconsistent 'cutesy' kid who was originally supposed to be a one-off gag character. What's most odd about this, is that despite relating to Unis' character, he had probably the least involvement in this discourse, with most of the heat being between Michael and Nico. * Swimpy: Although briefly detailed on his main article, the "Swimpscourse" as it came to be known was a dark day in the RP's history. Arguments sprung up over Swimpy's quality as a parent, with him being called neglectful and an enabler for allowing Endgegner to bully Klein as well as his generally doing things like feeding his kids out of a dumpster and adopting every stray child he found. Some even argued he may be a Mary Sue. The arguments became so heated that Sweed, Swimpy's mun, eventually just wrote the character out of the RP entirely. * Willow Wisp & Luna Eugene: As said here, there was a scrapped idea for a fusion between them due to controversy, which went as follows; due to the fact Drake was engaged to Willow, yet if Luna, a lesbian, was part of the fusion, this would essentially mean the relationship between Drake and Willow couldn't continue without Drake basically becoming Luna's rapist. Category:Trivia